In a water-moderated nuclear reactor, for example, the moderator pipes are subjected to vibration-induced mechanical wear at specific locations at which hangers are located. In the course of time the wall of a pipe becomes worn resulting in leakage which calls for prompt attention. However, if the defect occurs within the reactor vault, as is likely to be the case, it is not readily accessible as it is encased within concrete shielding and, furthermore, is within a highly radioactive region.
In certain cases it would be possible to isolate a leaky pipe by inserting a plug, but the difficulty would be to feed the plug along the pipe past its various bends which would normally prevent its passage. In order to plug a pipe it is generally necessary to expand the pipe at certain locations, such as elbows, to permit passage of the plug. If the particular location is not accessible from outside the pipe, such expansion must be effected from inside the pipe and must be effected without rupturing or weakening the pipe.